1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an artifical lure with a backwards hook that is intended to be "weedless", and to a method of fishing with a backwards hook.
2. The Prior Art
Weedless artifical fishing lures have been around for a long time. All known weedless lures have their hook in a normal and typical trailing configuration with a mounting eye, the shank trailing rearward and a forward facing tine.
One specific example is a spoon having a single hook soldered to the convex side, with a resilient wire weed deflector in front of the hook.
A second example is a spoon having a slide mechanism to which the hook is mounted. The hook is pulled forward and the tine recessed in a crevice in the spoon. When a fish engages the spoon, the hook slides back and the tine(s) become exposed.
A third example is a floating plug with one or more resilient wires leading a fixed or floppy mounted hook.